Ruler of the Shadows
by Shinigami's.hidden.Shadow
Summary: Everyone thought I was weak, that I was fragile. They were wrong. I will grow strong, strong enough to bring either peace or destruction. I, with my new family, will help create the new era. You should always know when you're facing a predator. This story is about my OC and her life. Rating may go up in future, and may contain "incest". (Don't own anything but my OC!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"She was born weak," a doctor said.

"Would be lucky to survive the year," said another.

"Lost cause," was all my clan said.

There was no hope for my survival. The Shinigami was bound to appear. And appear he did, but not for the reasons everyone thought. Instead of taking my life, he saved it. He stared at me, long and hard, and that freaked me out greatly, barely a week old and I already had the Great Death God's attention. But what I hadn't notice was that he was looking at me in a tenderly way, almost fatherly.

As if sensing my distress, the shadows in my room enveloped me in their cool embrace, as if to comfort me. The Shinigami looked both proud and sad at what happened.

"Little One,' he said, " your life will be both harsh and cruel, for this is the fate for those born in both light and dark. But do not fret, there are others like you. Those who live and breathe the bitter reality humans have made up the world to be. You shall lead them to greatness. They shall become your family along with a few others that will join you. Your name shall be known throughout the lands. A legend that shall surpass even the Great Sage of Six Paths."

He leans over and puts his hand on my head. "I wouldn't put this fate on anyone, but I believe you can even surpass my expectations. Walk freely among the shadows Little One, I shall be watching," he whispered before dissolving into the endless night.

I wailed.

I was alone.

The door slowly creaked open.

I woke up my three-year-old brother, Shikamaru, with my sudden crying. He mumbled something then came towards my crib. "Stwop crwying, it's hwrting my ewrs." I stopped, entranced in the being who who didn't look at me like I was a nuisance. I wasn't sure about the Shinigami because he was covered by his black robe.

Shikamaru just looked at me and smiled. " I'm yowr bwig bwothor, so dwon't cwy, I'll pwotect you," he said. That calmed me, I felt safe with him. When he turned to leave, I started crying again. I didn't want him to leave. He glanced at me, then his room that was next door. He sighed, then left.

He left!

Why did he leave me?

I was hysterical, then he came back. "I said to stwop cwying," he sighed yet again. "What a dwag," he mumbled. Then he laid the pillow and blanket he brought next to my crib.

Too surprised and tired to even whimper, I stopped and fell asleep. But I could still hear him when he said, " You dwon't wook as weak as mommy, daddy, and most of the cwan says. I'm pwoud to be yowr bwothor, and I pwomise to pwotect you when you need me." Then, he also fell asleep.


	2. Growing Family

Growing Family

*4 Years Later*

Four years.

I have survived four years in this hellhole.

I did the unthinkable, now everyone hates me-no, hate would be better.

Everyone fears me, even my own family. They fear me for something I had no control over.

They fear me because I lived.

The only ones who who showed me no fear were my big brother, his friends, the people who run the ramen stand, and this weird anbu with a snake mask. My brother's friends are okay, but the only ones I like are Naruto, Choji, Hinata, and Shino. They don't judge me like the others.

I feel like Naruto is more of a brother to me that Shikamaru most of the time, and it tears me apart when I see him suffer at the hands of the villagers and shinobi of our so-called "home".

He always stands up for me when someone picks on me for my white hair and bright violet eyes. My pale and abnormally skinny body gives off the impression of the dead, making almost anyone try to avoid me to the best of their abilities.

Naruto is the complete opposite of me with his dark blonde hair and eyes that shone brighter than the sea, people can't help but feel drawn to him. But also because of that, the people of Konoha have the sick obsession of tormenting and torturing him.

We do have our similarities though, and these similarities are what help keep us sane. For a village full of shinobi, they sure are stupid. They can't tell right from wrong, good from bad, truth from lies, face from mask. We have mastered trickery and deception to an art. Whenever we are alone, we always use the code names we chose for on another.

"Cunning Fox to White Wolf, the coast clear?" I heard Naruto say. I quickly scanned out our area in the dense forest, "All clear." Naruto leaped out of the tree he was residing in and tackles me to the ground. We rolled around laughing, relishing in the freedom and peace our village is never willing to give us.

Coming back from my thoughts I notice Naruto staring at me. "What's up?" I ask. He makes his trademark "Foxy Smile" and says, "The young Aburame said his bugs found some strangers coming into the village." His smile dropped a little, " Said they went straight to your house."

Now I understand. The clan has been trying to get rid of me since my first birthday. The only reason why I know this is because I remember, I remember everything everything back to where I first opened my eyes, even though it's a tad blurry till my first birthday.

I felt my eyes soften and rosy lips quirk up a little, "Naruto, everything will be fine. Even if they somehow manage to get rid of me, you and Shikamaru will always be my family." He smiled, then looked sheepish, "Do you think we might be able to expand our family? I don't want to hide from the few friends we actually have."

My smile grew even more from every passing word that left his mouth and nodded my head at the end, "So what you're telling me is that you want the female Hyuga to stop following you with her bordering fangirl crush and finally talk to us, the temperamental Akimichi to eat with us without being badgered with questions that we won't be able to answer, and the young Aburame to open up to us, well _you, _more."

His face heated up on my last comment, but nodded nonetheless. "You should tell Shikamaru," he said, "since you trust him so much, shouldn't you let him in on our secret?" I sighed and shook my head, "I love him and trust him for the most part, but just the thought of telling him makes my stomach churn." I looked straight into his deep blue eyes, "Someday I might, when I feel like the time is right, but I don't think that will be anytime soon. As for the other three, we will have to give them subtle hints, like talking normally as we are now and not that annoying kiddy-talk.

I hugged him close, " I don't want us getting hurt more than we can heal." He hugged me back and reassured me that everything would be fine.

**Hey! I was so happy to see that many people are actually reading this. I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier, but school has be on me like an obsessive lover. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, no promises but I'll try. See you till then!**


	3. Abandoned

**Hey to all my wonderful readers, I hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving and spent time with your friends and family. I had made it my goal to post at least one chapter per month, so here it is.**

Abandoned

When we noticed it was getting late, we said our goodbyes, and went to our houses. On the way home I heard a rustling in the bushes. Sadly, even though I was smarter than the majority of the village, my curiosity was worse than a cat's. So instead of ignoring the sound and going on my way like a sane person, I went to investigate.

What I found would have to be one of the best things that would happen in my life.

There, standing in front of me, was a wolf-pup that came up to my shins. His fur was a dark ebony, while his eyes was a light green that sparkled with the same mischievous glint that was in my eyes.

We watched each other for awhile when I noticed that the young wolf-pup seemed to blend into the shadows. "Since you seem as obsessed with shadows as I am, I'll call you Shadow," I looked up into the sky, "but I have to go home now, so be a good boy and I'll see you tomorrow." I gave Shadow a smile and a few pats on the head before leaving.

When I got home, it was eerily quiet. "I'm home!" I yelled, and heard murmuring in the living room. When I got there I saw two middle-aged people standing near my parents, there was something off about them, my instincts told me to run but I ignored it.

"Shiki," my mother started, " these people are Garret and Danna MacnaMura. They heard some things about you and want to help." I looked at the man first, Garret. He was a tall man with a good amount of muscle. His short brown hair was littered with grey, but what really caught my attention was his eyes. Cold, lifeless black eyes bore on to me. I shivered. They reminded me of a hungry predator.

The female, Danna, was a tall skinny blond that looked like she would rather sell her soul than to actually lift a hand. Her green eyes shimmered with mirth as both she and Garret took in my current appearance.

My long hair was now in knots, dirt and grass stained my thin pink tank-top, the bandages that covered my arms, and my black shorts that were almost too short that were littered with holes all over.

They looked like normal civilians, but my instincts told me that something was wrong, that they were more than what they seemed.

I glared at my parents, "Where's Shikamaru, what does he-" "We are your parents, and we will do what is best for our children!" My mother snapped. "We already packed for you, so you will be going with them now. We've already told your brother about this before he went to Ino's, he should be at the gates waiting for you."

On the way to the gates, I took the time to memorize the place I called home for the past few years. I saw my past and how lonely I was when Shikamaru started to go to the academy, and started to follow Ino around like a puppy.

Both Ino and Sakura hated my guts, but I still don't understand why. Sasuke always followed me with his bottomless eyes, it was unnerving.

I remembered the friends- and hopefully eventual family- I made, and the best unbiological brother anyone could wish for.

I sighed as I remembered the recent arguments I had with Shikamaru and the growing distance between us since he started hanging around Ino-. I mentally shook my head to get off that depressing train of thought. I took a deep breath and saw that we were already by the gates.

I looked around, hoping to see a familiar face. I didn't see the strange Anbu or Old-Man hokage, which told me he wasn't aware of me leaving since he told both me and Naruto that he saw us as his grandchildren. Then I saw a flash of blond in the trees, knowing Naruto wanted to say goodbye, but couldn't, unless he wanted to give us unwanted attention. To my surprise, I also say flashes of blue, red, and brown. I looked around more, hoping to find Shikamaru somewhere, but instead I found one of the last people I wanted to run into.

Ino looked disheveled with her long pale blond hair in rats, her clothes wrinkled, and her neck covered in bruises. She stood next to the gate, posture slightly bent, and a smug smirk plastered on her ugly face.

"Shikamaru won't be able to say goodbye, I guess he was just too tired after our workout to say goodbye to his little sister. I hope you'll be fine out there all on your own without anyone to hold your pretty little hand." Her grin stretched even more, allowing her stench to drift into my nose, confirming my suspicions.

Her image blurred, but I refused to show this wench any weakness. "You better keep up the training then, you're starting to look quite chubby on your stomach." With that I walked out the gates, but not without a quick smile to the trees, where my true family stood watching me.

The brother I once cherished and loved with all my soul died, abandoning me for his whore. And with that thought, I finally realized how alone I truly was.

**And the adventure begins! As I was thinking about the next chapter I realized something... I need more characters, and I thought how it would be amazing to see you guys participate in my story. So what I need is for you guys to think of some characters with a sad background. I think it would be fun to see the people who enjoy my story share their ideas and help me make this story even better. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
